Red Survivor
by gurennoyumiya
Summary: What he really needs to say? I'm here? Everything will be okay? Don't worry? He knows Teresa for so long time, none of these sentences will work on her, he needs better than that. "Let me in, Teresa. Will you? Let me break these walls of yours..."
1. Chapter 1

**Oh well, according to Sonseeahray (thank you very much, really :3!) I needed an improvement to my story, and well, like always I got stuck and I feel bad for this. But, in meantime, a new idea popped into my head! (you stupid imagination, stop harassing me!) And I felt like I had to write it, so I did! I'm not sure if it's a story or just... that. Well, I don't know if it has puente here, I think I have one... somewhere... Okay, to the story!**

**Own nothing, as usual. If I'd own the Mentalist, well, bad things might happen. And I mean, very _bad_ things.**

* * *

She leaned above the grave, it was a stone, a shattered cold stone and it's laughing at her now. She can feel the wind passing over her face and her black hair struck her face, she winced like it was an open wound. She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket but she hadn't bothered to answer.

Teresa left in a rush when the man informed her that her young brother was involved in an accident. He was tall and solid, his face was full in the much sympathy he could pick up at the moment, assuring her Tommy will be okay.

The caller insisted and kept calling, it has to be Jane, or just another annoying human who can't keep himself from annoying her.  
Nah, it's Jane.  
She grabbed her phone from the jacket's pocket and pushed the green button, she even didn't bother to see the ID caller.

"Lisbon," she said, almost in a whisper. She can't let her weaknesses get over her, especially not when everybody needs her to keep it up together, she has to be strong.

"Lisbon," it was Jane. She sighed in relief, she knew it was him, her annoying consult. She could hear the concern in his voice, he probably leans on her desk in her office right now, frowning to himself.

"Where are you?"

"It doesn't matter, Jane. Go back to work, will you?"

"That is unfair! You force me to inform you wherever I go and you don't even-"

"Yes, as your boss it's my job to know where you are, although you're a grown-up man... Your job is doing nothing or whatever you think you do."

She could see his blue eyes in front of her, lifting his brows, he was not happy so much. But that's okay, it's not her job to keep him happy.

"Let go of me, Jane."

He sighed over the phone, "We just want to know what's going on."

"We?" Gritted Lisbon, trying to keep herself calm.

"Yeah, we. You know, Van Pelt, Rigsby... Even Cho!"

She sounded surprised and gasped when he said that. Is Cho? He is! For once he cares about something, this is unbelievable!

"Cho actually, cares about me? I doubt!"

Jane grinned to himself, he could even imagine her smile on her face and the little lines under her green eyes curving when she laughed.

"He does, you just can't see it! I was in shock too when- Wait...you trying to avoid my question!"

Lisbon shook her head and bit her bottom lip, he's right, but she can't tell him he's right. She cans her heart beating in her chest, what was that? She doesn't want to tell Jane, so she won't tell him. Since when she started to reflect about whatever she wants to tell him or not?

"C'mon Lisbon, tell me? Please? Pretty please?"

His voice bugged her, she felt so trapped, just desperate to fresh air. She just wanted to be invisible, to be vanishing from the world for... Forever.

"No Jane."

She tried to keep her voice low as she can, she really didn't want to yell at him because he just asked her what happened. She sniffed quietly behind the phone, breathing heavily she tried to wipe off her tears.

One tear and only mocked her, Teresa shivered with cold, gasping. He must listen her carefully because she heard him breathing. She pursed her lips in tough expression, she needs to keep herself up, and she can't give into her feelings.

"Teresa, I-"

He said over the phone, it was all gone silence and Jane thought about what to say. What he really needes to say? I'm here? Everything will be okay? Don't worry? He knows Teresa for so long time, none of these sentences will work on her, he needs better than that.

"Let me in, Teresa. Will you? Let me break these walls of yours, let me walk in your heart, I swear I'll not hurt you. It's going to be fine, just tell me what's wrong so I can make you- so I can make you happy-"

Patrick stopped, the line went silent all again.  
She could swear she felt his regret over the phone, which he really wants to help her, to get in... But how could she let him? Does she trust him enough?

No.

She won't put herself at risk, her own heart was already shattered, she doesn't need Patrick Jane to tail on her, and she doesn't need shadow.

"I'm sorry, Jane."

As she said that, she hung up quickly before he could say anything else that'd make her feel guiltier that she feel right now.  
I'm so sorry, she thought to herself, reaching her mother's grave. "I'm very, very sorry..." she said with sadness.

* * *

"Well?" asked Annie curiously.

"Well-"

Jane sighed quietly as Van Pelt glared at him. You need to tell her the truth, Van Pelt's look flashed at him, she deserves to know, don't lie to the poor girl.

"-Your stubborn auntie has a bad day, that's all."

But she never ran away, never. Doesn't matter how bad were the things, she just has dealt with that. That is not the Teresa Lisbon he knew, no, something is bad, very bad.

"That's all? Really? But the conversation was much longer- "

Annie stopped immediately, running to the black haired Agent. Her green eyes were off and it's looking like she had been crying for a while.

"Where were you?" asked Jane, he was really concerned now.

Lisbon's eyes were green with a deep shallow red, gazing at him. She pulled Annie tighten to her waist, not letting her go, like she was afraid of something. Her lips pursed and she looked very tired.

She glared at him one more time and then whispered, "Later."

Jane nodded and looked at the Lisbon family, Annie tucked her face into her aunt's belly and her black messed up around her aunt's arms.

"Annabeth."

"It's Annie."

Lisbon grumbled softly, stroking her niece's hair. "Fine." she said, "I have something very important to tell you, but you need to promise me you won't-"

"Tell me already, Aunt Teresa."

Lisbon blinked twice, she stared at Jane and then turned away, walking to her office. Annie followed her aunt to her office.

"Get in," said Teresa, smiling to her niece weakly, dryly.

Jane looked at the agent and her teenage niece. They've been in the office for a couple of minutes and then he saw Annie bursting into tears, pulling her aunt's shirt to her face. Lisbon rocked her closely to her body as the girl crawled on her lap.

Jane knocked on the door softly, waiting for Lisbon to let him in. When she did, he walked in and hugged them both. Patrick wasn't really sure what happened, but he was here.

"Why, why," cried Annie in sorrow. "I-I, he, why would he, I-"

The adults barely understood her, but that wasn't matter. They both hugged her tightly, promising her it'll be alright.

* * *

"What happened?" asked Jane as they were in her apartment, Lisbon took the day off to care Annie.

The only light hanging over their heads was the lump of the living room. They sat on the sofa and Lisbon sighed in relief.

"Tommy... he's dead..."

Jane's heart had skipped a beat. Tommy is dead? How? When did that happen? Is that why she was out the office for so long? Was that the reason she hadn't told him where is she? Because she knew Annie is there and she will follow him...?

"I-I'm sorry Lisbon, I'm very sorry."

That's all he could say, I'm sorry, and that was enough for her, he's here, he cares, that's all she needs right now.

"Nonsense, you have nothing to sorry about and don't you dare to pity on me, Patrick Jane. I'm handling it by myself."

She shuddered in bit of anger, trying to make him keep the distance between them.  
"I had no doubt, Lisbon." he said and brushed his curly blonde hair, "but- but when you lost someone, someone close, you might need a friend to pull you out the water before you drown. Don't you agree?"

She nodded in agreement, swallowed hard. He's right, again, as he always did.

"But..." she muttered underneath her nose, "I'm fine, see? I'm good, I have no need in 'friend' to pull me out of the mess.'"

"You're such a bad liar, Teresa Lisbon."

She snapped and turned her eyes to look at the closed bedroom door. Lisbon felt like she is freaking out, now that Annie has no one but her and even she can do something. Her lungs were desperate for air, wincing in her chest. However, she has to hold on, for Annabeth if not for herself.

"What's going to happen with Annie?" asked Jane like he read her mind. Oddly enough, she moved to the corner of the sofa.

"I have a custody of her, like Tommy knew something's going to happen..." that thought crossed her mind for a few seconds but she hadn't really attitude it matters, for somehow it seems now the only option Tommy was terrified after he dropped Annie at her office. Something was about to come, and it can't be good.

"Oh, alright... Would you- would you- meh, never mind."

"What's that, Jane?"

"I can help you if you wish, I had a girl, although she was only a child, but it can't be that hard and you work all day, though. I'd happy to let you some rest if you need..."

"That'd be lovely, thank you for offering, Jane."

He smiled weakly to her, hugging her tightly, kissing her on her forehead. You see, he was about to say, you only let me in, everything's will be alright- but he was interrupted by Annie.

The teenager girl walked into the living room, her eyes were red and swollen. Her hair was disheveled on her pale face, her green eyes were off and she barely held herself from bursting into tears again, not in front the adults, she thought.

"I'm-I'm going out, I'll see you later, Aunt Teresa."

"Alright, kiddo. Take care, call me if you need-"

"-Something." they both said and Lisbon gave her a small smile.

"I won't, besides… I can see you're busy," Annie pointed out, "bye!"

Lisbon and Jane heard the front door slam. Lisbon tucked her head onto his lap, sniffing quietly. He's so good to her, it caught her in surprise, but she still thanked him. If not him, she'd be lost by now, so lost.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, "nothing, Jane, nothing."

She wish she could tell him what was nothing and how was nothing meant to her, but she couldn't, because nothing was just nothing and that's all.

"Hey, Jane?"

"Yes?"

"Stay, please, will you?"

"Of course, if you wish."

Patrick hugged Teresa, pulling her close to his body he smiled to her and she smiled to him, too.

"G'night, Patrick." Mumbled Teresa underneath her nose, half asleep.

"Good night, Lisbon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks you again, Sonseeahray, don't worry I won't forget my other story, I'll just make it up somehow. You're amazing, and thanks for the support! :)**

**I don't own the Mentalist *cries*, maybe if Bruno Heller will be kind to me he will give once to play with the character for my seventeen birthday! :P **  
**And guys, don't forget to vote the Mentalist: peopleschoice pca/ vote/ ! **  
**Now, to the story! :HERO:**

* * *

"Aunt Teresa! Wake up! Please, wake up!"

Lisbon opened her eyes when she heard her niece crying. The girl pulled her Aunt's shirt as hard as she could, just to make her wake up.

Teresa turned to look at her side, still blurred. It took her a minute to recognize the man whose sleeping on her sofa. It was Jane. Patrick Jane.

As hard as she tried to keep herself from yelling in surprise, she turned to Annie who was terrified.

"What's wrong?"

Annie jerked her arm over Lisbon's lap, begging her to do something. She couldn't talk, she was too terrified.

"Hey, what's that?"

"There's someone at the door- he- ah-"

A knock on the door interrupted Annie's sentence. The man yelled in anger, "Open up! Otherwise I'll break down the door! Come on you little sneaky girl, open the freaking door!"

The black haired Agent blinked twice as she reached the table, grabbing her gun. Without any words she said to Annie she should stay behind. Annie argued with her only with her eyes, scoffing as her aunt walked to the front door.

The clock on the table said it was 3AM, no doubt she needs to be much careful, who the hell is even awake in this hour?

Teresa tiptoed and looked at the peephole, it was a man, early 30's she could say. Blue eyes, short brown hair, tough face lines.

Behind her, Annie sat on the sofa, next to Jane who snorted very, very loud.  
"Patrick, wake up, please..." whispered Annie to his ear.

She looked at her Aunt who was about to open the door, jerked her gun in her hand, ready to shoot if she needs to.

Immediately, Annie grabbed her aunt's cell phone, she pressed the buttons until she found Wayne Rigsby's number. As she called him she heard Jane behind her, muttering half asleep.

"What happwen'd Anni'e?"

Annie lowered her phone and smiled to the odd reaction her aunt's partner was. He was all groggy and grumbling.

"Oh, that is exactly what you thought to yourself little piece of- whatever you are- let's knock off her door, she may wake up-" said Teresa, "-You were right! Now tell me why the hell you are here."

The man was tall and solid, Teresa barely could reach his waist, but that hadn't stop her from yelling at him. He winced a little at the view of the Agent,threatening him she would hurt, if that's what needs.

"I was only told to drive here and take the girl with me, where is she?"  
"How do you know there's even a girl here?" snapped Teresa in anger, that-unbelievable-man!

"Yes!" he replied, "I already told you! It's only a surprise, nothing else!"  
A surprise, he said? What the hell? How come that knocks on doors at 3AM is a surprise!?

"Come again?"

"Look, eh, ah-"

"Agent."

"Yes, you see, l- um- my name is Jared, my cousin Kyle learns with Annabth at the same class, he heard what happened to her- eh, father. We just wanted to take her sore so she'd know she has friends she can share with them what she's going through. I mean, Kyle lost his father when he was young, he knows how she feels and- well, that's all..."

Teresa lowered her gun, holster in it over her waist. She opened the door quietly, she hasn't trusted the man fully, but he already knows she has a gun and she can out bullet through his head.

"Annie?" said Jared and gave her small smile, grabbing her hands he sat next to her.  
Annie handed her aunt the phone and whispered she might called Rigsby and scared him to death, so she'd be ready to calm the man down.

"Jared?"

"Annie!"

"Oh, Annabeth! comment ça va?"

Annie laughed in cheer as Teresa frowned, what have he told her?

Jane opened one eyes and scoffed, offended he wasn't invited to talk with both. He saw Teresa's look, she was totally confused and wordless, oh Lord! Teresa Lisbon is wordless!

"Ahem," coughed Jane to Teresa direction.

"Ah, right." she tried to make up something they needs to talk about. It hadn't worked, nothing popped out. "Annie, I have to talk with J-Patrick, I'll be back in minutes, if you need something- we're in my bedroom."

Annie nodded and Patrick followed her to her bedroom, opening for her the door.  
As they were in Teresa's bedroom, Patrick couldn't notice the little picture and discs she has there on her drawers, it was Spice Girls' discs. He tried so hard not to laugh at her, grinning a bit.

"What?" asked Teresa, she noticed the expression on his face and the smile he glared to her.

"Oh, nothing."

"Fine," she said, narrowing her eyes. "What was that you wanted to talk about?"

"Nothing special, just wanted to know who's the guys who eventually-not-dead, as I thought he'd end up."

"Ah, Jane! You could ask me that there! Why to bother take me here?"

Patrick shook him head and smiled to her, she doesn't understand… Teresa rolled her eyes and sighed. What's the matter? She can't understand him, not now and not never.  
He just keep play with her and she keep learn his tricks. However, this time it was different, she can't point out what, but it was, indeed, different.

"I'm sorry, can't tell, not now."

That's all he said. Teresa huffed in disappointment, turning around she walked to the door.

"Fine," she muttered, "Don't tell me, I'll try to figure it out on my own!"

She tucked her tongue out and that makes Patrick grin even wider, she was so immature and childish sometimes, and he just can't help but love it - because this is what she is, Teresa Lisbon. An angry little princess, he thought to himself.

Teresa walked out her bedroom, searching in her eyes for Annie, that for her suprise, wasn't at the living room now.

"Annie?" called out Teresa, where is that girl?

She saw the black hair shining at the kitchen, smiling to herself she walked to the kitchen. Teresa found her niece sitting on the chair and Jared was sitting next to her, they both were talking and even didn't notice Teresa walked into the kitchen.

"Annie, it's time to sleep." informed Teresa to her niece, whose was still wasn't paying attention to her.

"Oh," said Jared suddenly, "Your aunt is absolutely right, you need to get some sleep. I'll catch you up tomorrow at 8PM, if that's alright."

Annie nodded and smiled to him, "I'll walk you out," she said quietly, following him to the front door.

"Thank you,"

"Whatever I can do for you, Annie. Good night, I'll see you tomorrow already!"

"Yeah," she replied, "Good night Jared."

When Annie closed the door, she turned to her aunt who was completely surprised. She gave her a weak smile and kissed her on her cheek.

"Good night, aunt Teresa."

She was about to walk off as Teresa grabbed her wrist, not letting her go. Her green eyes were questioning Annie, trying to fill up the confusion that caught her up.

"Ah, yes, you're right." said Annie, smiling. "What was Patrick wanted to talk about? I bet it was something important, wasn't it?"

Oh darn, that girl just love to mess up with her, Teresa shook her head as she thought about Annie's words. Was it important? He hasn't said nothing, not yet, as he promised. What was he wanted to talk about? Why he hadn't told her what he wanted to tell her? Was he just being Jane or he really waits for the true time?

So many questions gone through her head, a train of thoughts, actually. But all she could, wanted and said was: "Good night, Annie."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I confused you guys, I'm so so sorry. Don't worry, I hope this chapter will make everything clear. **  
**I'm sorry I'm late, too. I have no excuse because 'til now I hadn't even had a thought about this story because, well, exams/school/work and stuff. Good news and bad news. Start with the bad, shall we?**  
**Alright, the bad news is I'm going to late with all the next chapters for some reasons (no, it's not because I lazy, I mean, it's too, but not the main reason.) and I won't be able to update even if I want to - no, I don't have vacation, I wish! The main reason is I have tons of exams and it's gonna be busy years. Luckily! I have soon holiday, and I have day off yay! So, I may write more than usual. **  
**The good news is... A new chapter! Why, this is a very good news :D**  
**At least, for now, though.**

**I do not own the Mentalist, maybe in another universe, wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey and stuff.**  
**And ****now****, to the chapter.**

**Ps. I don't think the chapter is short, but it's not done yet, I mean, yeah the whole story is chapter and stuff, but for this specifically one I'll write parts, and this is part one.**

* * *

The alarm buzzed loudly and Teresa pulled off her covers, ready for a new day. She managed to stand on her feet, still sleepy from the night she headed to the bathroom. As she made herself ready she heard small voice, like a sob. She shook her head, convincing herself it was nothing. The black haired agent found herself walking to the living room, she doesn't remember getting there... Ah, never mind, she thought.

As she walked into the living room she saw the curly blonde hair peeping from the sofa, it was the lazy - pain in the ass - consult.

Ough, again? She thought to herself and rolled her eyes.

She carefully watched him as he turned around. Before she could move he grabbed her from behind, she let out small cry and tried to fought him. Unfortunately he was much stronger than her so she couldn't set herself free.  
Patrick pulled her close until she could feel his breath tinkle her neck, in fact, he was so close to her that she could feel his nose pressed to her cheek. He let out sigh and laughed a bit.

It was really liberating, he hadn't felt in that way years. He couldn't let himself feel that way, no. But now they just stood there, he hugged her tightly and she - sort of - let him hug her. Though, we all need a hug, some of us say it loudly and the rest just whisper it.

Teresa was the kind who couldn't even deal with the fact she's not in control, that she needs someone with her. 'Control freak' he called her once and she laughed, because she knew it was true.

Patrick also learned that she can't do it all together, that she needs someone to help her, she just can't admit it. Van Pelt used to say that it's just matter of time until she'll understand that there's no other way and on the meantime she just pushing brick by brick from her tower. Rigsby said that Teresa thinks she's just weak and Cho agreed with him, although none of them agreed with their boss' attitude, actually, they always says she's wrong and someday she'll found out she ruined everything or she'll end up alone; miserable and sad.

"Jane!" exclaimed Teresa, "I said 'let go of me', I think you crushed couple of bones inside there."

"Don't you worry about it, I have a feeling you're alright."

Teresa rolled her eyes in expression and tried to fight him again, this time she pushed his fingers under his fingers and slowly pull it off her belly.

"Nice try, Jane."

"Yeah, well, I tried."

Teresa is the kind who can't see she needs a hug, even if she needs and wants it so bad, she just deny it. She really needs a hug, he saw it yesterday, and that was the reason he stay. Well, he didn't want to get off the couch, that too. However, he didn't hugged her, not then, he had a feeling it's not a good time.

And now it was? He scolded himself, she even more defensive than she was yesterday! I shouldn't hug her, not in that way and not now-

His thoughts interrupted by Annie, she walked behind her and mumbled things underneath her nose. She looked just like she was yesterday, pale; sad; miserable; and her eyes were swollen, she cried all night. Jane thought to himself, he felt sorry for Annie and Teresa, but he couldn't do anything for them. Perhaps... He can try reach Annie's feelings and talk to her.  
Oh, that was the easy part with the little Lisbon, the hard part is the big Lisbon, even if he announce her she can talk to him whenever she wants she'll not talk to him and even if he'll force her to talk to him, she won't say much. Maybe he can hypnotize her... No, she will not like it. But he doesn't ask her, he'll just do it... No.

He decided finally he won't do anything, she'll find her way to open up to him, eventually she'll talk, he knows that.

"Ah, rise and shine girl."

"Hey Patrick."

Annie made her way to the couch, her eyes were still puffy and her hair was a mess, but she don't mind, it's only her aunt and Patrick there.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

It was a stupid question, he thought to himself, but who knows. He sat there and waited the teenager to answer him. Annie didn't pondered so long, she knew exactly what her answer should be, but she wanted to show him she's not so sure.

"Partial, it was good and bad."

Patrick raised his eyebrows, he thought she'll say only 'bad' or 'worse', some things like that. He needed a minute and repeated the answer in his head, he couldn't understand how so it's good and bad.

"Well," he said finally, "Bad how and good how?"

"Bad because, you know, what happened." she breathed heavily like it was a ton weight on her chest. "And good because, I'm here."

Annie gave a small smile to her aunt and stood up on her feet, before she even turned to her room's direction she heard her aunt yelling, "get yourself dress, Annabeth, I'll drive you off to school."

"It's Annie," she murmured in slight of anger, she walked off to her room, closing the door behind her.

Teresa knew it wasn't the best idea she had by now, she have to admit, it wasn't a good idea at all. She don't know if Annie is ready back to school, but she has no other options. She can't stay with the girl, she has work to do, and Annie can't stay at home all day she'll go crazy.  
In second thought, it's a good idea for all. Annie will hang up with her friends and she won't be alone, she will have a distraction, even. It was... feasible, idea she can take off the best of it.

Minutes later Annie walked out the room, her bag hanging on her shoulder and she was no longer sleepy. Teresa smiled to herself when she saw Annie walked to her direction, the girl sat next to her aunt and Teresa pulled her to her chest.  
Annie wrinkled her nose when she smelled the black coffee her aunt held in her hands, it smelled like... She can't even tell, but it was gross, very.

"Pretty strong, huh?" asked Patrick and Annie raised her head, her eyes were questioning him, she was totally confused.

He said simply, "the coffee. Lisbon likes it pretty strong so it smells icky."

Annie let out giggle and nodded while her aunt played her actions like she was in shock. "I'm wounded," said Teresa, offended, "don't insult my coffee, Mr. Tea-pants."

"Mr. Tea-pants, huh? Ooh, you hurt my feelings Lisbon, that's it!"

Teresa laughed as Jane pretend to be insulted, he folded his arms on his chest and leaned again the sofa. His eyes stared at Teresa's smile that stretched on her face. She is so beautiful when she smile, although he had one chance to see her smile before.

"Come on," said Teresa, "you two get in the car, I'll be there in minute. We don't want to late."

Annie took the keys from her aunt and walked to the car, she had to stop to make sure Patrick's behind her. And he was, so she continued until they both were in front of the car, waiting for Teresa.

Teresa pulled off her cell-phone and holstered her gun, she made sure everything is alright and then she walked out her apartment. She was so happy to go back to the routine, it was something that always kept her busy, so her thoughts couldn't run to places it shouldn't be.

She didn't notice her legs already brought her to her car. She saw Patrick and Annie, waiting for her in the car. She took the keys from Annie and sat in the driver seat, closing the door behind her.

It took her minutes to drive to Annie's school; "Have a good day," said Teresa to the girl and kissed her on the forehead, "don't forget to call me if you need me, anything." she said, the girl nodded and waved her for goodbye as Teresa drove off to the CBI.

In the meanwhile Jane kept his mouth shut, and she couldn't find out why. He usually talks again and again and again, but not this time, he was quiet all the ride.

"Come on, Jane. Tell me what's going on," mumbled Teresa, "you can't avoid me."

Jane's eyes fluttered open and he sighed, staring at Teresa as she made her way to the CBI.

"It's nothing," He laughed silently, his eyes smiled to her, too. She was so concentrated in many things, she was so worried at the time. He can almost swear she asked him what happened because she concerned about him.

Is she? Or she just being friendly.

No... Teresa Lisbon isn't the friendly type, even though she have friends, as co-works. He grinned when he thought it. He found himself interested by the question, if she considers him as co-worker or a friend.

"Are you going to talk, or what, Jane? I'm not likely to wait forever."

"Talk? About what? We have nothing to talk about."

"Ah, yeah, right."

"Come on, we have nothing to talk about," he pleaded, "leave it alone, please?"

Teresa's eyes widened a bit, Patrick Jane has never, never pleaded. What was it about? Oh, whatever it is she's not going to give up until she'll find out what it is.

"About the morning thing-" frowned Teresa, Patrick frozed when he heard the anger in her voice. "-don't think we're done about it, we're going to have a long converstion about things like this."

"Come on, Lisbon, can't we have just fun?"

Teresa tried to hide the little smile on her face, he's being Jane again, that's a good sign.

"It depends about the definition of 'fun' in your dictionary." she teased.

"I bet that my definition of fun is much fun than your definition." smiled Patrick and looked outside, they were in the parking and Teresa parked the car. He opened the door and dropped his feet to the floor.

"Yeah, right. You wish." Teresa stuck out her tongue and Patrick laughed by her childish expression.

The both adults walked into the building, heading to the top floor they saw Van Pelt and they decided to all go into the elevator.

"Good morning, boss." greeted Van Pelt and then looked at Patrick, "Good morning to you too, Jane. I see you hadn't change yet... No time? Perhaps you should go home and get yourself clean."

Patrick sniffled as Teresa gave Van Pelt small smile; when Patrick first met her she impressed him by her diligence, she was a good worker and she loved her job so much. And then somehow it changed, Van Pelt love her job, yes. She's a serious worker, yes, but she's not grumpy like she was, as Teresa is and always was. Now, Grace is more... Funny person, someone you wants him to be around you.

"Yeah, maybe I should."

Teresa could see he's not paying attention for Grace, he was just lost in her words. She wondered about his thoughts, about what he's thinking now? She rolled her eyes and tried to straight her face, walking out the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright you guys, sorry I haven't updated, busy life (haha, not).**

**Hope you'll enjoy this chapter, if it possible, I hope I won't piss you off or something like that - it was actually meant to be completely different idea, but in the last minutes I had to change my whole idea about this chapter (stupid brain can't block another plot...) so I re-write it!**

**As usual, own nothing except my words & crazy imagination.**

* * *

_**::Previous chapter::**_

The both adults walked into the building, heading to the top floor they saw Van Pelt and they decided to all go into the elevator.

"Good morning, boss." greeted Van Pelt and then looked at Patrick, "Good morning to you too, Jane. I see you hadn't change yet... No time? Perhaps you should go home and get yourself clean."

Patrick sniffled as Teresa gave Van Pelt small smile; when Patrick first met her she impressed him by her diligence, she was a good worker and she loved her job so much. And then somehow it changed, Van Pelt love her job, yes. She's a serious worker, yes, but she's not grumpy like she was, as Teresa is and always was. Now, Grace is more... Funny person, someone you wants him to be around you.

"Yeah, maybe I should."

Teresa could see he's not paying attention for Grace, he was just lost in her words. She wondered about his thoughts, about what he's thinking now? She rolled her eyes and tried to straight her face, walking out the elevator.

When she walked out the elevator and opened her office she noticed Rigsby and Cho curious faces.

"Morning, boss." said Rigsby to Teresa. She nodded to him and smiled.

"Morning, Rigsby, Cho."

She heard from Cho's direction, 'morning' and 'paperwork' and incomprehensible words underneath his nose.

Teresa made her way into her office when she heard Van Pelt behind her. She stepped into the office and invited Van Pelt in.

"Eh, boss, are you okay?"

"Boss! Boss? ...Boss, are you, are you, are you okay? okay... are you..." her voice faded away and she felt so far away, not here. The read-head agent's form writhed and she was not there anymore.

Teresa opened her eyes immediately, she narrowed her eyes and tried to see through to the pitch black that surrounded her. She tried to move her hands but without success, it took her a moment to understand she was tied up to a chair, her whole body was aching and she was fuzzy.

Where... The... She couldn't even complete the whole sentence in her mind, she blinked many time until her eyes got used to the darkness and though her eyes got used to the dark, she still couldn't see. Where is- she felt her head weight tons on her shoulder, Teresa just wanted to get some sleep, just a little sleep and then nothing will hurt her, not her body-not her mind, nothing at all.

But she couldn't. Her eyes reminded to keep open and she kept feeling a hammer striking on her head. Where the hell is she? How she ended up here? What she's been doing before she ended up here? What is this place?

So many questions, and even not one answer to calm down her feeling, she tried to bury her face somewhere, she was so weak and tired. She couldn't even scream, she had no power to scream.

Teresa heard footsteps approaching her in silence, it's probably her abductor, there might be a tiny chance for her to can talk to him about conditions of release, or get an information from him about their location or his identity.

"Agent Teresa Lisbon." said the man as Teresa huffed, she could barely see who he is and his voice wasn't familiar to her, although she couldn't be sure for now. Perhaps a killer? She guessed, a killer she convicted years ago and now he want to revenge of what she did to him.

He leaned closer than he was and whispered into her ear, "I'm happy to see you again, sorry it's has to be under these circumstances nor comfortable as it should be, had to make sure you won't do something you should not do, agent."

Teresa sniffled and anger traces managed to sneak in her voice. "Yeah, whate-" she mumbled, Teresa was still woozy, she thought she was dreaming once he came into the room, but it's not a dream. His laugh echoed in the room and Teresa tried to see through the dark, maybe- maybe she could see his face or something she could recognize.

No, nothing.

"You see, you slept like years, I didn't want to wake you up, Tessie. I can tell your team is worried as hell, oh, and Patrick? Ah, of course, yes. Patrick is searching for you as his life depended on you. Funny, right?"

Teresa reminded silent, even if she wanted so bad to smack his, to kill him. To drug agent, smart guy, he knows what he's doing, professional.

"Who are y-..." Teresa couldn't end up her sentence and collapsed in the chair. The man knelt over her unconscious body and smiled to himself, he finally has a card, lucky card he can use to get whatever he wants whenever he wants, and in the meantime, he'll just have fun to torture her.

Teresa woke up in room, he was lit by a light yellow and she yet, couldn't see sharp, but it was more better than it was before. Oh Jesus, she thought to herself, she was still dizzy, trying to remember what happened. No, it's all blank... Completely vanished from her brain.

_**::CBI::**_

"Do you even trying!?"

"Yes, I do, relax Jane! We all worried about her, as much as you do. She's our boss as well!" choked Van Pelt in anger.

Rigsby and Cho looked at the red-head agent and the consult, they both were nervous and none of them could do better when they are full of stress. Rigsby frowned to Cho's direction, they both nodded and kept working about the location of their boss, they need to find her before it'll be too late.

"Fine." grumbled Patrick in misery, he couldn't do nothing than he do right now, a thought crossed his mind about Teresa and what she did before she kidnapped. She was off the office, rough day, no. Harsh day, very _very_ bad one, they closed the case but none of them had the desire to eat the donuts they ate when they closed cases.

No, they all just wanted to fell asleep in their beds and she agreed, she was exhausted! She told Jane her phone will be turned off and that he has nothing to worry about, she's just sleeping and that's all.

Yeah, right. Just sleeping, he wish. Now she was kidnapped by some psycho who might be Red John, or some murderer. Patrick was worried, worried than he ever was. Teresa Lisbon wasn't just his boss and his friend, she was... She was something he can define right now, but she meant to him alot, and he can't deal with the fact she might be dead, or tortured, injured or even worse...

"Where are you, Lisbon?" he mumbled to himself.

* * *

Teresa looked around her, the man wasn't longer there, but he might popped in any minute so she had to think quickly. Her head was still hurt, but she didn't paid attention to her head. She looked at her body, she had couple of bruises on her arms and her shirt was torn. Her cross gone and inside she found some dried cuts on her chest, it's hurt, she must confess, but it was nothing she can't deal with.

The black haired agent blinked times until she focused on whatever she needed to do, she don't know where she is or who is this man, what he wants from her and why the hell he dragged her to here.

Her heart raced in her chest when she heard the front door opening, a shadow imposed in the corner of her eye and she slowly everything got hazy. What's going on? All the room went black again and the only thing she could do is listen.

"Ma'am?" ... "Hey, Derek, step back. Her condition bad, isn't it?" ... "I don't know, can't tell. we should call an ambulance." ... "Ma'am, can you hear me? Ma'am? No! Keep your eyes open, everything's going to be okay."

* * *

**Don't worry, it won't be ****_that_**** good.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys! Sorry for not having update this story, I really wanted to update but I had no time. I celebrated yesterday birthday so I was busy all day! Hope you can forgive me ya'll :)**

**K~**

* * *

Her heart raced in her chest when she heard the front door opening, a shadow imposed in the corner of her eye and she slowly everything got hazy. What's going on? All the room went black again and the only thing she could do is listen.

"Ma'am?" ... "Hey, Derek, step back. Her condition bad, isn't it?" ... "I don't know, can't tell. we should call an ambulance." ... "Ma'am, can you hear me? Ma'am? No! Keep your eyes open, everything's going to be okay."

Teresa opened her eyes and blinked twice, she tried to breathe as she felt she has a giant rock on her chest. She looked to her left, two bodies lied there on the ground. The look on their faces pointed they was scared before that bastard killed them.

"Oh, awake then."

His laugh rang into her ears, he knew she'd try to run, or someone will try to help her - but they can't; Such a shame, they've died, trying to do something good, once.

"Oh, you want to know where are those kids, aren't you?"

Teresa nodded, she was scared, so much, but she tried to avoid her fear and be strong - after all, she's CBI agent, she has been trained to situations like that one.

"They're dead, Tessie, and it's all your fault. You are the one to blame, it's your fault. You see what you did? Your try to escape, you're the one who killed the kids. That's your damn fault, for being you."

Once again, Teresa shook her head. She's not the one to blame, and she knows it. He tries to trick her, to break her, like they always do. She learned that when she was a senior, that was the first rule they've learned as team. Agent Teresa closed her eyes, she found herself sinking into hallucinations. This time it was Grace, in front of her. Grace Van Pelt and her red hair, she was smiling but then the smile twisted and she became hazy. Teresa choked and her fingers twisted hard against the chair, Grace was lifeless on the floor, and the red smile was painted on her pale face.

"I'm so sorry, Van Pelt." said Teresa in tears, that's been so real; she was truly dead, on the floor. Her agent, her friend. She was dead, because of her. She was...

The black haired agent opened her eyes, hardly she tried not to shut them again. She couldn't bare this vision, next time it could be anyone. Even... Even Jane. Jane can die, because of her, too. Jane is in danger, because of her. And that feeling, that was horrible, that's was terrifying. Again, she was dying inside, she was- he broke her.

His words echoed into her ears, it's your fault. You're the one to blame, you're the one. You killed them, you will kill them all. They're dead because of you.

It wasn't her fault, he keeps her alive for some reason and it can't be this reason. It must be for Jane, he wants Jane and he will get him. She needs to warn Jane, she needs to tell her to stay away. But how she will do that? She has no chance to call him, even if she had her phone, that guy must've been got rid of it a long time ago.

If it was Red John, she was totally confused. Maybe it's just guy whose willing to be the serial killer, maybe he's just another serial killer, but not Red John. Maybe he's an assistant of Red John, maybe he tries to confuse her, to fool her. Now, is she's going to fall for that trap?

She can't, she's already trapped and she's trying to to get out.

* * *

_**::CBI::**_

"Oh darn!" yelled Van Pelt, she was truly angry now, all those over-hours just to try to track her boss, and it was nothing at all.

"Hey Grace." said Rigsby, "Just got the results from the squad."

"And?"

"And-" Rigsby took deep breath, "Nothing, nada, zero."

"Great." scoffed Van Pelt, "Back to square one."

Rigsby frowned and leaned over her desk, his hands reached to her hips and he whispered into her ear, "No. It's time to ask Jane what he knows."

"You, you bastard. How can you even consider thing like that!? Jane cares about the boss as much as we do!"

"True, but he_ is_ a good liar, don't you think?"

"Shut up." hissed Van Pelt.

Van Pelt looked at him with anger in her eyes, _it's obvious he's getting crazy. How the hell he thinks Jane kidnap Lisbon? It's impossible! We all know he's kind of _

_involve with her. I bet, he wants more, but we all know that the boss is not a really person when she's working, and let's be honest, she's working all the time. _She thought to herself. _I mean, she used to say that we are her family because she can't see her brothers. She used to say that this building is her second home, and __that's really it's her __second home. __And Jane? He is acting like a little boy all the time, but I can see his concern for her now; He feel guilty for what happened, yes, I remember why. It was late night at the office, we just closed a case, tough one. We all was half asleep so we agreed that we just skip about the traditional thing and go to sleep. That what we really did, I remember me walking beside Rigsby, we were drunk, both of us. Kimball was already asleep and we saw Jane and Lisbon just across the street. Somehow, it didn't managed in my mind, that he just left her instead of leading her to her apartment; because it's not like Jane, but I assumed they're were both tired and just wanted to sleep so they didn't though straight._

Rigsby walked away when Van Pelt pushed him, he sat over his desk and Van Pelt walked toward Jane's couch.

Jane sat on his couch, his eyes were closed and he mumbled to himself incoherent sentences. When Van Pelt sat next to him, he opened one eye and stared at her.

"Are you going to accuse me, too?" he asked.

"Not at all, Jane. Listen I understand you're blaming yourself-"

"Blaming myself? Oh no, no, Grace, I'm not blaming myself."

"What?"

"I'm blaming my irresponsible behaviour."

Van Pelt raised her eyebrow but waited for him to continue.

"You see-" he said, "-it's always been around me, so it is somehow my fault. Always been, my damn fault."

Van Pelt closed her eyes and leaned close to Jane, she hugged him tight. Although he was suprised, he hugged her back and closed his eyes too, whispering to her ear; "We will find her, you'll see."

"What if it will be too late?" asked Van Pelt, on the verge of tears.

"_It's never too late._"


End file.
